


Her Clothes

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Lancer Tournament Yuzu has gone missing and all Yuya has to remember her by are her clothes that Serena borrowed. Overcome with guilt and despair Yuya hallucinates badly as he tries to cope with the loss of Yuzu in a way that could be fatal to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Be weary of the notes as this one has asphyxiation and suicidal triggers. If you are suicidal please talk to someone and seek help. Remember to be safe and careful with your sexual kinks.

Yuya laid on his bed as he held Yuzu’s outfit up. He had seen her wear it so many times. This blue and white shirt along with this red skirt had brought him so much joy every time he had seen it before but now it brought different feelings.

Disappointment. Failure. Grief.

It was a reminder that Yuzu was gone and only her clothes remained. All because he couldn’t protect her. He was too busy trying not to lose mind all the while trying to make others smile. He was such a fool. He had already lost his mind long ago because of the way Yuzu made him feel inside. She should have been the only one he made smile.

Yuya dropped the clothes onto his chest. He couldn’t help but imagine Yuzu on top of him, straddling him. He wanted her here so badly. He wanted her to just hold him down and make everything feel better.

His blood rushed and his breathing quickened. He needed Yuzu! He could smell her on her clothes, he need more of that. That was Yuzu! What was left of her.

In a frenzied reaction he pulled Yuzu’s clothes up to his nose. He pulled it down tightly around his head.

Yes that was her scent. A mixture of her perfume and sweat. The most beautiful smell he had ever known. Yes Yuzu was here! With her clothes wrapped around his head he couldn’t see her but she was here on top of him. He could smell her here.

Yuya blindly undid his pants and pulled down his underwear. Yes Yuzu wanted him! She wasn’t disappointed in Yuya, she was just glad to be back to fuck him!

Yuya used his right hand to tightly grasp his dick tightly and stroke up and down. His left hand rubbed Yuzu’s clothes all over his face. She couldn’t get enough of Yuya. She just wanted to rub herself and her scent all over Yuya’s face as she rode Yuya up and down.

What Yuya didn’t realize was that he was cutting off his oxygen by suffocating himself with Yuzu’s clothes. Right as he inhaled he felt Yuzu’s soft skin pressing down on his body he pulled off Yuzu’s clothes as reflex to his lack of air.

She was gone. That is right, he let her get taken away. Her smell couldn’t bring her back. He looked down at his hand on his dick. He slowly let go and lowered his hand to his balls. He squeezed them. How could he think his hand was the real Yuzu? Her pussy would probably be much tighter then his hand was. She would fuck him so much faster because she was obsessed with him and wouldn’t be able to get enough of him.

Yuya was ashamed of himself.

Yuya lowered the clothes a bit so they laid peacefully on his chest. His hands then undid the tie. He felt as if he was watching someone else do it, as if his hands had a mind of their own.

He wrapped the tie around his neck and made a knot. He wonder what Yuzu would think of him wearing her tie.

What would Yuzu really think of him?

With a quick tug he pulled the knot to constrain his neck!

He didn’t deserve to live! He couldn’t live without her! He wanted to die!

Yuya could feel his vision becoming blurry and his muscles becoming weak. He realized he wouldn’t die like this as his arms would tire out from choking himself. But he also noticed something else.

His dick had become even harder. His tongue hung out. It should have been gasping for air but instead is gasping for Yuzu! He wanted to feel her tongue dancing around his more then he wanted air, more then he wanted to live.

His grip loosened for a second but he quickly tightened cutting off more oxygen. His left hand kept a firm grip on the tie while his right hand moved Yuzu’s clothes down to his crouch. He grabbed his dick through the fabric and started furiously jacking off his dick!

Yes!

This is what it felt like to have Yuzu riding him and controlling him like her servant. She was choking him as punishment for letting her down as she took the sweet pleasure she needed right from Yuya’s dick!

“I’m… sooorry Yuzu!” grasped Yuya as he choked.

Yuya’s dick released a river of cum as all the muscles in his body flexed. His left hand fell to his side, no longer choking himself. He was pretty sure that he blacked-out and lost consciousness for a few minutes though.

Yuya laid there for several more minutes with his hand rhythmically rubbing Yuzu’s clothes around his crouch as if hypnotized.

When Yuya finally regained all his sense and realized what exactly he had just done he freaked out!

He held up Yuzu’s clothes to see massive cum stains all over it. He had never cum so much in his entire life. He was given her her clothes so he could give them back to her when he found her but he couldn’t give them back now!

What would he do?

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Yuya stood outside as he watched Yuzu’s clothes burn.

“Hey Yuya!” damn it! It was Serena.

“What are you doing? I thought you were going to give those back to her?” asked the naïve Serena.

Yuya’s face was bright red as he quickly came up with the best bullshit explanation he could muster, “Well you see Serena this a tradition in Standard. We burn clothes to symbolize a new beginning and a new journey. By burning Yuzu’s clothes it means the gods will bless us in our search for her. Don’t worry  I will buy her new clothes when we find her.”

Serena nodded, “Oh I see. Hey remember that new outfit I got? Well I wore it and did my daily exercise but I realized it was a bit too small and tight on me. I went and got this new outfit which is a size up but I didn’t know what to do with this other outfit that is drenched in my sweat. Maybe I should burn it too?”

“Whoa whoa wait a moment. Since you no longer need them let me take them home with me first. You are suppose to umm… wash and just overall ‘prepare’ the clothes before you burn them… as per the tradition.” explained Yuya as he tried his best to hide his excitement.

“Ok then here take it and do all the preparations you need to do to them.”

“Oh I will do them, trust me.”


End file.
